


Candlelight

by HumsHappily



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Daddy/boy - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hartwin, Light Bondage, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Eggsy parted his lips gratefully as Harry pushed his cock past his lips. Harry set up a grueling pace, humping Eggsy's mouth. Eggsy moaned, low and wet as drool pooled in his mouth, setting his hands back on Harry’s thighs, just letting Harry use him. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Harry’s breath began to come in short pants, and Eggsy started to swallow around him, wanting nothing more than the taste of Harry filling his mouth, to please and obey, even as tears filled his eyes at the rough treatment.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i></i><br/><i></i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sexxica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/gifts).



> Caution: Daddy kink. Don't like, don't read. 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy birthday to [Sexxica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica). I blame you for everything, and it's wonderful.

It started with a simple mission. Merlin sent them both out, deep in the Scottish highlands. It was meant to be nothing but reconnaissance on some fool thinking to bring in large shipments of a psychotic drug. Something that would cause the same behavior as Valentine’s SIM cards had, but deposited into the water supply and released into the air filter systems at tube and train station, London, Edinburgh and Dublin to be used as test points.

But the failure of the mission, for the simple reason that said fool decided to get captured by MI6 instead, left Harry and Eggsy deep in a old cottage, far up on a set of cliffs by Dornach, waiting for the next train back.

“Dunno why we gotta wait up here,” Eggsy said, looking out the window as the wind howled outside. “Gonna storm, I bet. Coulda got a train down to Edinburgh. Then we coulda flown.”

“Yes, Eggsy, let’s fly with our weapons and false identification,” Harry said, sending him a look. “Come eat.”

“Yes’sir,” Eggsy drawled, sauntering over and flopping down on the couch with the pub takeout box. “‘Sides, Merlin coulda dealt with it.”

“Merlin has far better things to worry about then helping us travel simply because you’re impatient, Eggsy. And it’s Halloween tomorrow. He’ll be taking his niece out to some sort of party,” Harry replied, sitting carefully down with his own box. “Is my company so abhorrent that one night is too much for you to handle?”

“Nah,” Eggsy said, looking over at him. “Tha’s the problem, ain’t it?” he said hesitantly. “You’re… you’re class, Harry. An’ I like spending time with you. But you don’t want a thing to do with me,” he said, setting his food aside and standing up.

“Eggsy-” Harry said.

“Nah. Never mind. I’m gonna go to bed. Not hungry,” Eggsy said, glancing at him.

“Eggsy, please. I know you-”

“What do you know, Harry?” Eggsy asked. “I tried. I fuckin’ tried okay? I mean, I did good on my missions an’ trainin’ an’ then you got shot, an’ that was jus’ hell, okay?” He frowned as he realized his accent was getting thicker, voice wavering. “But you came back. An’ now you won’t even look at me in the eyes. You want me, Harry. But you won’t take me.”

Harry stood, taking Eggsy’s arm and turning him so they were facing each other. “I’m not good for you, Eggsy. I’m old and I want too much.”

“What does tha’ mean? An’ I don’t care if you’re old,” Eggsy said, voice practically pleading as he slid his hand down to take Harry’s, twining their fingers together. “You’re good for me, Harry. You make me feel safe an’ lov- like I belong,” he said, hastily changing his words. “Please, Harry?” he asked raising his eyes to meet Harry’s. He tilted his head, brushing their lips together, eyes fluttering shut.

Harry let out a low, dark groan. “Eggsy. We can’t.”

Eggsy pulled back. “Why?” he asked angrily. “You want me! I know you do! An’ I wan’ you!”

Harry’s eyes went dark and he pinned Eggsy against the wall, legs spread, one thigh pressing against Eggsy’s groin. “Because I will destroy you, Eggsy. Consume you, leave you absolutely wrecked and begging me for more. I’ll devour you. Make you think of nothing but lust and sin,” he growled, nipping at Eggsy’s neck. “Walk away, Eggsy. Leave or else I won’t be able to stop from taking you, ravishing you. I’ll make you beg. I’ll make you cry, and scream for me.”

“Meybbe tha’s wha’ I want you to do,” Eggsy breathed, pushing back against him, turning his head to capture Harry’s lips. “I want you so much, Harry. Please.” He bit his lip as Harry pulled away, meeting Harry’s eyes. “I need you. Need this,” he stammered. “Know it’s fucked up. Jus’...” Eggsy hesitated, looking away, heart pounding. _“Daddy… Please, ”_ he whispered, face flushing deep red at actually, _finally_ saying the words to the man, not in just a shamed whisper to the mirror.

“Oh, my dear boy,” Harry murmured, voice low, possessive, slightly tinged with surprise. He reached up, turning Eggsy’s head back to face him. “You perfect pet. The things I am going to do to you.”

Eggsy let out a relieved breath and pressed their lips together. Harry leaned forward to meet him, and then in a show of strength, leaned down, scooping Eggsy into his arms. They moved down the hall and to the bed, Harry practically throwing Eggsy down, letting the boy sprawl across the dark sheets.

“Strip,” he ordered, eyes roving over Eggsy’s body. Eggsy hesitated, hands clenched tight in his trousers. “Now, Eggsy. I won’t tell you again.”

“Ye...Yeah, Daddy,” Eggsy said, shrugging off his jacket, trembling hands quickly undoing his cuffs and shirt buttons.

“Stop,” Harry said as Eggsy went to push his shirt off. “I’ve changed my mind.” He stepped forward, pushing it from his shoulders, hands sliding over Eggsy’s chest and down his arms.

Eggsy shivered at the drag of Harry’s hands, skin soft between the gun callouses, brushing over his nipples. “D… Daddy. Can I...” he trailed off, reaching out.

Harry caught his hands. “What do you want, pet?” he asked, meeting Eggsy’s eyes.

“Wanna touch you,” Eggsy said, reaching out and rubbing his foot against Harry’s ankle. “Wanna taste, Daddy.”

“Good boys ask properly,” Harry said, shifting his leg away, pinning Eggsy’s to the bed.

“Please let me touch?” Eggsy asked, blushing again, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “Lemme taste, please Daddy, I’ve been waitin’ so long.”

“Since you asked so nicely,” Harry replied, releasing his hands. “On your knees, pet.”

Eggsy shifted, sliding gracefully from the bed as Harry sat on the edge. He reached out and went for Harry’s cock, quickly unzipping his trousers and pulling it out, taking between his lips and to the base in one swift movement.

"Christ," Harry breathed. "Eggsy, you are a very good boy, aren't you? You’ve had practice."

Eggsy nodded, too busy with a messy blowjob, sloppy and wet in the name of enthusiasm, to properly answer. He moaned around Harry’s thick cock, spit dripping down his chin as he bobbed his head. Harry threaded his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, guiding him, murmuring breathy praises above his head.

Eggsy whimpered as Harry pulled him off. “Wait, ‘m not done,” he said quickly, looking up at Harry desperately. “Wasn’t it okay? I’ll do better.”

“Shh,” Harry soothed, cupping his face. “It was perfect, pet. I just wished to know if you wanted me to come in your mouth, or something else.”

Eggsy licked his lips, giving a small shiver at the idea. “It’s up to you, Daddy. Jus’ want you to feel good,” he said, looking down at Harry’s thighs, resting his hands on them. “Jus’ want you, Daddy.”

“Is that so?” Harry asked quietly, petting a hand through his hair. Eggsy nodded, scooting closer. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Eggsy nodded again, pressing his cheek into Harry’s thigh, looking up at him. “Want you,” he repeated, parting his lips as Harry pressed his thumb to them, sucking gently on the tip.

“I’ve barely touched you pet, and you’re so very close to giving yourself over completely, aren’t you?” Harry murmured. “Who knew you were such a good boy?”

Eggsy nodded a third time and Harry chuckled. “Very good, pet. Such a beautiful boy, too. Do you like praise, darling?” he asked, catching the flush on Eggsy’s cheeks.

“Ye… Yes, Daddy. No one says tha’ about me,” Eggsy whispered, keeping his cheek pressed close to Harry’s thigh. “No one says I’m tha’...”

“What? That you're a good boy?” Harry asked. “You’re a very beautiful, good boy, Eggsy. My beautiful pet,” he said, and a full-body shiver ran through Eggsy, his cock twitching his tented trousers. “I’m going to dress you so prettily when we get back to London,” he said. “I’d love to see you in a dark purple, lacy teddy. What do you think?”

“Yes, please, Daddy,” Eggsy breathed, eyes going dark, gaze flitting back and forth between Harry’s eyes and cock. “Can… can I keep goin’ now? You can keep talkin’,” he said quickly.

“Oh may I now?” Harry said with a chuckle. “Yes, Eggsy, go ahead.”

Eggsy grinned, and took Harry’s cock back in hand, holding the base between his palms, slowly massaging up and down. He lapped over the head, moaning at the salty taste of precum as it covered his tongue.

“You are gorgeous,” Harry groaned. “So well behaved, so good. You were made to suck my cock, pet. I think I will dress you up. A pair of pretty panties too. Perhaps, I’ll keep you plugged, so you’re ready for me all day, with a pretty jeweled plug. Perhaps purple. You’ll be so good for me, won’t you, Eggsy?”

Eggsy pulled off, panting heavily. “I… yeah. So good, promise, jus’ please.”

“I know you’ll be good,” Harry said, threading his fingers through Eggsy’s hair again, guiding him back to his cock. “Now, let Daddy fuck your mouth.”

Eggsy parted his lips gratefully as Harry pushed his cock past his lips. Harry set up a grueling pace, humping Eggsy's mouth. Eggsy moaned, low and wet as drool pooled in his mouth, setting his hands back on Harry’s thighs, just letting Harry use him.

Harry’s breath began to come in short pants, and Eggsy started to swallow around him, wanting nothing more than the taste of Harry filling his mouth, to please and obey, even as tears filled his eyes at the rough treatment.

Just as Harry came with a sharply uttered “Fuck!”, Eggsy choking his come down gratefully, the lights flickered out, plunging them into darkness.

“Da...Harry?” Eggsy asked, voice hoarse as he pulled away, surprise pulling him from his head space. “What...”

“It’s the storm, Eggsy, nothing more,” Harry soothed, guiding his head to rest on his thigh again. “Relax, pet.” Eggsy nodded, and Harry stroked his hair. “Now, Eggsy. I want you to stand, and finish undressing while I go find candles. Once you’ve finished, onto the bed. I’m afraid it will get quite chilly now with no heat.”

Eggsy nodded once more, a quiet “Yes, Daddy,” spilling from his lips.

Harry stood, pulling Eggsy up. He kissed him on the forehead and left, tucking himself back in. Eggsy stripped, and climbed onto the mattress, staring at the door and waiting for Harry to come back, feeling strangely bereft and alone and scared at being left in the dark room alone.

He reached up, wiping off his cheeks, finding himself crying. He tucked his face into the pillow, curling on his side, still waiting for Harry, listening for any snatch of noise from below.

“Eggsy?” Harry asked coming back in, holding a bag of candles and package of matches. “Are you all right?”

Eggsy lifted his head up, scrambling to sit. “‘M fine, Daddy,” he said quickly. “Please. I’m fine.”

Harry struck a match, lighting a candle and setting it on the beside table. “You’re crying, pet. Why are you crying?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and coming over.

“Dunno,” Eggsy said, with a quiet sniffle. “Jus’...” he trailed off, moving forward as Harry reached out to him, tucking himself to Harry’s side.

“Just?”

“Felt like you weren’t coming back and it was ‘cause I was bad,” Eggsy mumbled, pressing his face against Harry’s neck. “No one stays, do they? Everyone leaves.”

“Oh, Eggsy,” Harry murmured. “No, no. You’re my very good boy, my pet, my darling. I’m not going to leave you again. You did so well earlier, I want to see how well you’ll do now,” he said.

“Kay, Daddy,” Eggsy said, relaxing into him. “Whatchu gonna do?”

“Hmm…Can I tie you up and blindfold you?” Harry asked, stroking a hand down his spine and over his arse. “Would you let me, pet?”

“Let you do anythin’,” Eggsy replied, letting out a pleased hum and pushing back into Harry’s hand.

“Then lay on your back, darling,” Harry said, teasing his thumb at the top of Eggsy’s crease. “Be good.”

“Kay, Daddy,” Eggsy said, pouting as he moved away from Harry, laying on his back.

“Look at that pout,” Harry said, tapping Eggsy’s lips with his forefinger. “Naughty, Eggsy. Very naughty.”

Eggsy wet his lips, gaze darting away. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“No, it’s all right. You just don’t know what it does to me,” Harry said, standing. He lit a few more candles, filling the room with flickering firelight. He smiled at Eggsy. “Now then. What do you think, pet?”

Eggsy smiled at him. “I think my Daddy is beautiful,” he said quietly, blushing. “Think I wanna… wanna see more, Daddy. Please.”

Harry chuckled. “Who would have thought that Eggsy Unwin would blush in bed?” he said, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it from his shoulders. “And so prettily.”

Eggsy blushed deeper. “Thank you, Daddy,” he said, watching Harry’s hands like a hawk as they moved to his fly. “An’ you know it’s only for you, righ’?” he asked, something suddenly occurring to him. “This…”

“You’re my good boy,” Harry said, interrupting quietly, palming himself through his boxers. “And no one else needs to know. However, I do have plans to fuck you in my office, and if you can’t keep quiet, well, then…” He trailed off, seeing the glint of desire in Eggsy’s eyes. “I did think you’d like that idea,” he said.

“Yeah, Daddy. Wanna try tha’,” Eggsy said, licking his lips, hand straying down to his thigh before pausing above his cock. “Can I touch?” he asked hesitantly.

“No.” Harry smiled at the look of slight frustration that flitted across Eggsy’s face. “You won’t be coming until I tell you. Don’t you remember what I said?”

“Uh...” Eggsy wet his lips. “When, Daddy?”

“When I had you pinned to the wall,” Harry said, pushing his boxers down.

“You said you’d make me beg,” Eggsy breathed, eyes pooling with dark desire. “You’re gonna make me beg.”

“I am,” Harry said, cocking his head slightly to the left as he took himself in hand again, slowly stroking his semi hard length. “Are you sure you want this?”

”Yes...” Eggsy said, focusing in on the movements of Harry’s hand. “Please. I want you.”

“Then you shall have me,” Harry said. He kneeled on the edge of the bed, crawling up Eggsy’s body and pinning his arms above his head. He reached down and plucked his tie from the floor, knotting it securely around Eggsy’s wrists. “Eggsy. If you need me to stop, what do you say?”

“Stop,” Eggsy said. “If I jus’ ask you, you’ll stop, righ’?”

“Yes, pet. Of course. And if you want me to slow down, say yellow.”

“Yellow or stop,” Eggsy repeated, breath catching in his chest as Harry loomed over him, candle in hand. “Daddy?”

“It will sting, darling,” Harry murmured. “But it will feel so very good. Do you want this?”

Eggsy nodded, licking his lips. ”Yes. Yes, please,” he murmured, eyes fixed on the flame as Harry tilted the candle, a single droplet of red wax falling, landing just above Eggsy’s right nipple. Eggsy hissed, cock twitching.

“All right, pet?” Harry asked, stroking a hand through his hair.

Eggsy nodded, and Harry moved his hand down, flicking the dried wax away. He leaned down and pressed a kiss over the red mark, smiling against Eggsy’s skin.

“When we get back, I'm going to tie you down properly. Spread eagled, plug you up. Drip wax along your chest until you're marked with my name. You're mine, Eggsy. Aren't you?” Harry asked, trailing a line of wax down Eggsy's sternum.

“Yours, Daddy. Only yours,” Eggsy panted, whimpering as Harry flicked the cooling bulbs off one by one. “Make me yours.”

“You just said it. You already are,” Harry replied. “All mine. My good boy," he praised, setting aside the candle.

Eggsy nodded, following Harry’s movements. “Please, Daddy. Please fuck me now.”

“Not yet. You’ll have to beg for my cock,” Harry replied, and reached down again, taking Eggsy’s tie from where it was pooled on the bedside table. “Close your eyes, my darling. Time for the blindfold.”

Eggsy nodded again and the blindfold was on him, a flat knot in the back to keep his head comfortable. He blinked at the darkness, letting out a small whine as Harry moved away.

“Relax, pet. I’m here,” Harry said quietly, stroking a hand over Eggsy’s thigh as he reached out for something Eggsy couldn’t identify. “We are rather lucky that we were sent on this mission fully prepared,” he said, spreading Eggsy’s thighs wide and settling between them. “It will make this so much easier.”

The sound of Eggsy’s sharp gasp was drowned out by the sudden pounding of his heart as a hot tongue ran up the length of his thigh, dangerously close to his cleft. “Daddy! You’re not gonna….” he said, muscles clenching in anticipation, entire body going red and flushed at the filthy thought of Harry, polished, gorgeous, posh Harry putting his tongue there.

“Yes, I am,” Harry murmured and pressed a kiss directly upon his hole before going to work, teasing small kitten licks around the rim to begin.

Eggsy cried out, arching into the pressure with a breathless; “Daddy, please!”

Harry pinned his hips to the bed and kept going, wriggling his tongue inside, occasionally pulling off and nipping a possessive mark into the soft flesh of his thigh or the curve of his arse cheeks.

Only once Eggsy’s breath came out in sharp pants, his tears welling up and soaking into the tie across his eyes, did Harry pull away. “Eggsy? How are you feeling, pet?”

“P...please” Eggsy stammered out. “Please, I need you. Please, Daddy, so empty.”

“Isn’t my tongue enough?” Harry asked, Eggsy shaking his head in reply. “I suppose you could have a bit more.”

Eggsy whimpered as Harry pressed a lube slick finger against his rim, popping the tip in and out. “Nu-uh. I need you.”

“What do you need?” Harry asked.

“Your cock,” Eggsy said, tensing as Harry pushed a second finger in beside the first, curving them to carefully brush over his prostate. “Unh!”

“Whose cock?” Harry asked.

“Yours!”

“And who am I, Eggsy?”

“Daddy!” Eggsy said, finally letting out a proper sob as Harry pulled his fingers away. “Daddy, please. I need your cock!” he begged, rocking his hips, trying to find Harry’s fingers again.

“You’re so pretty when you beg for my cock,” Harry murmured, brushing away some of the tears on his face. “Such a pretty boy.”

Eggsy nodded, chest heaving. “Please,” he whimpered, sensing Harry was close to giving him what he wanted. “Please, Daddy.”

Harry chuckled. “Yes.”

Eggsy let out a low groan of relief, sagging into the bed as Harry moved, hearing the slick slide of hand on flesh. “Daddy!” he gasped as Harry began to push in.

“What is it?” Harry asked, slowing, the head of his cock just halfway in, stretching Eggsy wide.

“You’re big, Daddy,” Eggsy managed, more tears welling up. “Feels… Feels good. Stretchin’ me. Hurts a little. Good hurt though.”

“Bear down, pet. You can take it,” Harry soothed, rocking in a little further, making Eggsy give a short whine as he wiggled on Harry’s cock. “Take a deep breath and I’ll go fast, all right, darling?”

Eggsy nodded, taking a breath and then letting it go with a short cry as Harry pushed in.“Yes, Daddy,” he breathed. “Feels so good. So big.”

“Is my cock too big for you?” Harry teased, peppering kisses along Eggsy’s neck and chest, nipping gently. “Do I need to stop, pet?”

“Nuh-uh, jus’ had to get used to it,” Eggsy replied, pressing a little more, taking Harry deeper. “Feels good, Daddy.”

“That’s my boy,” Harry said quietly, brushing Eggsy’s tears away. “So beautiful the way you take my cock.”

Eggsy moaned in agreement, and began to rock his hips gently.

They both moaned in tandem when Harry bottomed out.

"My beautiful boy," Harry murmured. "Tell me how you feel."

"Feel… feel good, Daddy," Eggsy replied, barely able to articulate his thoughts. "Feel special. Feel like yer gonna take care of me." He brought his legs up, locking them around Harry's waist, raising his head and blindly searching out Harry's lips.

“I do love you, darling. Far too much,” Harry murmured, kissing him. “You don’t know what you’re asking for.”

"Askin’ for you. Jus' want you, Daddy. Can I come?" Eggsy asked, aware of a boiling need deep in his lower belly at Harry’s confirmation of love and his steady rocking hips.

"If you come, I'm going to keep using you," Harry warned.

"Mm, yeah, want tha' Daddy," Eggsy said with a little shudder, licking his lips at the idea of Harry fucking him, pounding into him past the point of oversensitivity, leaving him begging.

"Then come when you like, pet," Harry said.

"Can… can you tell me when?" Eggsy asked hopefully, then gasped as Harry sped his hips, angling for Eggsy's prostate. "Please, Daddy?"

"Yes, darling," Harry said with a chuckle, slipping a hand between them and beginning to stroke Eggsy in time with his thrusts.

Eggsy moaned, head dropping back to the bed, hands slamming into the pillow as his hips arched up. "Daddy! N… now?"

"Almost. Just a bit longer," Harry replied.

“But you s… said I could,” Eggsy panted, toes curling as he fought for control, nails digging into his palms.

“You asked me to tell you when exactly,” Harry said. “Don't be mouthy now.”

“Sorry, Daddy. Please?” Eggsy pleaded.

“Now,” Harry commanded, thrusting in hard just as he twisted his hand.

Eggsy cried out, cock spurting between them, arching up into Harry. He panted, cry dying off as he relaxed into the mattress, then whimpered as Harry pulled out. “Daddy? Wha-oh,” he groaned as he was flipped over and Harry pushed back in roughly. “F-fuck.”

“I intend to,” Harry said, pinning him down with one hand between his shoulder blades, the other supporting his own weight as he drove into Eggsy, fucking hard and deep with steady rolls of his hips. Eggsy cried out with each move, and his desperate pleading for more became mixed with Harry’s warm praises. The air was thick with the smell of sweat and sex, their skin slick and shadowed in the candlelight as Harry took and used, and Eggsy allowed it, wanting nothing more than to be taken and used.

“I'm close, Eggsy,” Harry warned in a gasp, hips losing their rhythm.

“Yeah, Daddy, fill me up,” Eggsy slurred, humping the sheets slowly as Harry moved inside him. “Maybe I'll come ‘gain. Be good boy.”

“You are a good boy,” Harry groaned. “My good boy. My… gorgeous… pet.”

He slammed in once more and came, claiming Eggsy with a bite to the shoulder, just barely leaving the skin unbroken. Eggsy cried out at the wet heat jetting inside him, desperately moving his hips faster, forcing himself back on Harry’s rapidly softening cock.

“Enough,” Harry commanded and Eggsy stilled with a quiet whimper.

Harry pulled out, and flipped Eggsy over again, taking his blindfold away. “Sit up against the headboard, and spread your legs.”

Eggsy obeyed, and Harry lay between his thighs, taking his cock in his mouth and pressing three fingers back inside Eggsy, hooking them viciously. Eggsy moaned, rocking between Harry’s mouth and hand, coming only seconds after they began.

Harry pulled off his cock with a satisfied smirk, raising up and pressing their lips together, sharing what he had captured. Eggsy moaned again at the salty taste of his own come, settling his arms around Harry’s neck despite their binds as Harry pulled him into his lap.

“Was I okay, Daddy?” he whispered, laying his cheek against Harry’s once they finally stopped kissing.

“Yes, Eggsy. You were a very good boy,” Harry murmured, stroking his back. “Here, let Daddy untie your hands.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Eggsy murmured, then lay down as Harry guided him to the mattress. “You… you're not gonna leave, are you?” he asked softly, looking at Harry as he blew out all but one candle.

“No, pet. I'm going to cuddle up right next you you,” Harry replied. “And then we're going to sleep all night. In the morning, you can wake me up with a fantastic blowjob. Then we’ll get on the train and have a very long conversation about what we want from each other, possibly shag in the loo, and then make our way back to headquarters for paperwork.” He settled down next to Eggsy, and Eggsy shuffled into his arms gladly.

“Sounds good, Daddy,” Eggsy replied, pillowing his head on Harry’s chest with a content sigh.

“That's my darling. Now, blow out the light and let's rest. I think I'm slightly worn out from that .”

“Yes, Daddy.” Eggsy smiled, and blew, sending them into proper darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks to [TheMadKatter13; for the beta.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13)


End file.
